cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
David Wincott
Overview }} __ToC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * David Wincott is open to all heroes at level 5 without direct introduction. If not spoken to directly, one or more of the other level 5-10 contact will give the player a mission to go talk to him, in order to make players aware of him and the Hollows arcs. New Contact(s) * Flux I'd like to introduce you to a member of my team here in the Hollows. His name's Freddy Tindle, but these days he's more often known as Flux. Flux's deep under with the Outcasts, and he knows more about their local activities than anyone. Flux is a good guy in a dangerous spot. Do right by him. * Meg Mason Meg Mason has her ear to the ground and knows what's going on. She works for the Paragon Police as an incredibly useful contract civilian. Meg is well-connected, especially when she utilizes the massive number of contacts she's planted within the various gangs of The Hollows. She's exceptionally good at her job and has always gotten her information the old-fashioned way: infiltration, subterfuge, and a warehouse full of guts. Information Policeman Lieutenant David Wincott was just a beat cop with a nine to five shift until his son, Sam, was kidnapped by the Trolls four years ago. Now, he's a man with a mission. After the kidnapping, Wincott asked to be reassigned to the Paragon City Trolls Task Force. It's a dangerous job that's cost many of his comrades their lives, but to Wincott, the risk is worth it. Although his friends keep telling him to make his peace with the past, Wincott's never stopped hoping that one day he'll be reunited with his son. Initial Contact Ever since the Trolls kidnapped my son, Sam, four years ago, I've been dedicated to rooting them out of the Hollows. But, let's face it: I need ever bit of help I can get. If you would like to help me, I'd be grateful. Otherwise, you can keep pursuing leads with your current contacts. I'll still be here if you decide the fight for the Hollows is something you want to be a part of. Too Busy You're overworked, kid. Finish some of your current missions; then we'll talk. Store * Inspirations * Level 10 training enhancements (Power 10 only) Missions Briefing A lot of the worst violence in the Hollows happens right here in Cherry Hills. It's here where the Trolls and Outcasts most frequently clash over territory. If you stick with me, I'll need you to go up against both groups from time to time. Your first assignment, should you choose to accept it, is to hit the streets and put the hurt on the Outcasts. We need to create a buffer zone between them and the Trolls. If you can keep the Outcasts off the streets, it might deter a little of the violence around here. My men and I would sure appreciate that. Enemies Debriefing Good job, kid, good job. I've seen bigger heroes than you fall short when they go up against the Outcasts, but you handled yourself with style. In some ways, you remind me of my son, Sam. He was a brave, unflinching kind of kid. Briefing After seeing you go toe to toe with the Outcasts, I think you're ready for the big leagues. The Trolls. The Outcasts are pesky, but the Trolls are the real tamale. They're tough. They're tough and they're brutal. I make no bones about it: I don't like Trolls. And I aim to make sure they don't like me. If you're willing to help, I'd like you to take on a few of the Trolls in this area. Show them there's a new hero in the Hollows. The Trolls have been attacking any building that contains an Outcast hideout. They've done a lot of structural damage, and the whole area is becoming a death trap. That's the problem I need you to fix. Enemies Debriefing Outstanding! Not only did you keep the Trolls from attacking those Outcast hideouts, but you found an important clue. This list of Outcast hideouts should really help us in the fight to reclaim Cherry Hills. Briefing Thanks to your work against those Troll raiders, we've got the locations of two Outcast hideouts. The first is an office the Outcasts have been using to store arms. It's led by a Shocker who calls himself the Electric Eel. The second is an abandoned office, led by a Brick known as Bedrock. Intelligence things it's likely that Bedrock has a number of dangerous artifacts squirreled away there. Recover them, and you'll have my gratitude. Watch yourself. The Outcasts aren't keen on invaders. Enemies Notable NPCs * Electric Eel Enemies Notable NPCs * Bedrock * Gunther * Snap Debriefing You've done me proud. This is a success I'll get to brag about back at the precinct. If you're still interested in what happens to the Hollows, I think you'll have to look further than my little beat. It's time for you to journey deeper into the Hollows and see what you can uncover. External Links *